1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and, in particular, to a display apparatus having a higher color gamut and a better color display quality.
2. Related Art
With the progress of technologies, flat display apparatuses have been widely applied to various kinds of fields. Especially, liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses, having advantages such as compact structure, low power consumption, less weight and less radiation, gradually take the place of cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices, and are widely applied to various electronic products, such as mobile phones, portable multimedia devices, notebook computers, pad computers and other display devices.
An LCD apparatus mainly includes an LCD panel and a backlight module disposed opposite to the LCD panel. The LCD panel includes a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The CF substrate, the TFT substrate and the LC layer can form a plurality of pixels disposed in an array. The backlight module emits the light passing through the LCD panel, and the pixels of the LCD panel can display colors forming images accordingly.
In the design of a display apparatus, color taste is an important design factor and it can be shown by the chromaticity diagram. For example, the light emitted from a display panel can be specifically represented by a CIE 1931 xy chromaticity diagram, in which three primary colors (blue, green and red) have their respective color points, i.e. three vertices of the color triangle in the diagram. Currently, sRGB is commonly used as a chromaticity standard. Based on sRGB color space, in the CIE 1931 xy chromaticity diagram, the blue point is specified as (0.15, 0.06), the green point is specified as (0.3, 0.6), and the red point is specified as (0.64, 0.33), in coordinates (x, y). If the color points of three primary colors of a light deviate from the color points defined by the sRGB standard too much, the colors displayed by the display panel may be distorted and the display quality will be deteriorated. Moreover, high color gamut represents the wider color range that the display apparatus can display, becoming the goal pursued by all the firms.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a display apparatus having a higher color gamut and a better display quality so as to enhance the product competitiveness.